


Boyfriend Jacket

by blueyeddrabble



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, minor Kawanishi Taichi/Goshiki Tsutomu - Freeform, minor Oohira Reon/Yamagata Hayato, minor semi eita/shirabu kenjirou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ushijima gets confused when he sees Tendou in his jacket.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Boyfriend Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my work for Day 4 of UshiTen Week 2020!

Ushijima Wakatoshi has been dating Tendou Satori since their first year at Shiratorizawa. There have been many perks of dating the self proclaimed monster. There was the fact that Tendou started the Ushijima cheer for the cheering section. There was also the support he provided when practice got too intense. With all the perks came some problems. Ushijima realized the problem when he went to grab his team jacket from his closet only to see it missing. He knows the third years came to his and Reon’s room for a study group last night, but he just wants to know who took his jacket. 

“Reon, did you see anyone take my jacket last night?”

“Nope, but my money is on Tendou. I mean he is your boyfriend.”

Ushijima gave his roommate a nod as he set off to Semi and Tendou’s room. He gave the door a couple of firm knocks only to be greeted by Tendou wearing a jacket that looked a little too big on him. 

“Wakawaka! How are you?” Tendou jumped on his boyfriend pressing kisses on his face. 

“I am fine Satori. I am confused.” 

“Why are you confused big boy? Is it cause I look so good in your jacket?”

“No. It is the fact that you have my jacket. I believe you have one that is your own.”

“Yeah I do, but it isn’t my boyfriend’s jacket. This is a normal part of dating and since you're taller I get to steal your jackets and wear them when I want to. Cause sometimes I miss you and the jackets smell like you and it makes me happy.”

“Satori… you live two doors down from me. We live on our school campus. You could visit me whenever, so that you don’t miss me.”

“I know Wakawaka, but I don’t have class with you and we sleep in different rooms.” 

“If you want you can stay in my room tonight. Reon has told me that he is staying with Yamagata tonight. I would very much appreciate it if you stayed with me.” Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tendou’s waist to pull his boyfriend into a hug. 

“I’d like that a lot. Hopefully Semisemi won’t get scared by himself.”

“I am sure he could have Shirabu keep him company. Those two seem to be close.”

“Wakawaka are you gossiping with me?” Tendou felt a smile grow across his face at the fact his boyfriend was the one who brought up his roommates love life. 

“No. I am merely stating that Shirabu and Semi seem to have the same level of relationship as us.”

“Well from what Semisemi told me, they are dating.”

“That is good for them. Perhaps we could go on a double date with them or possibly Reon and Yamagata.”

“Oh Goshiki and Kawanishi are dating, so we could invite them too!”

“Shall we just have a team date? That would be entertaining.”

The couple laid on Tendou’s bed wrapped in each other’s arms until the door to the room opened. 

“Oi, your manga is here Tendou.” Semi threw the manga on his bed only to be confused by the loud thump of the manga hitting something. Looking up at the bed, Semi shouted sorry for hitting Ushijima in the head with the book. 

“It is fine Semi. If you would like the room to spend time with Shirabu, I can take Satori back to my room.” Semi’s face turned bright red at Ushijima’s comment. 

“U-uhm okay. I-if you d-don’t mind.” Semi stammered out.

Ushijima got out of the bed and picked up Tendou bridal style. He carried his boyfriend out of the room to his own. Reon was surprised to see Ushijima enter the room while kissing his boyfriend. 

“I-i’ll go see Yamagata.” Reon quickly grabbed a bag from his desk and ran out of the room.

“Did you see that lube in Reon’s bag? I can’t believe he’s doing that with Yamagata.” Tendou stuck out his tongue which caused a hefty laugh from Ushijima.

“I am personally not ready for that step in our relationship, but once I am ready for it I know that you are who I would want to do it with Satori.” Ushijima gave a kiss to his boyfriend.

“Once that time comes Wakawaka I’d gladly have all the fun with you. Until then I’m fine with cuddling, kissing, and doing whatever comes naturally.”

“I love you Satori.” Ushijima looked directly into Satori’s eyes as his eyes blew open. 

“Wakawaka… I love you too, so much.” Tendou began to blush. “I can’t believe the first time we said I love you was when we talked about having sex with each other.”

“It seemed like a good moment to express my feelings towards you.”

The couple laid embraced basking in the euphoria of their first love confession. They felt nothing but love for each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
